Memories
by Sherenity
Summary: Sola, sin poder hablar más que con un secuestrador parco en palabras y que siempre camina en silencio. Esa es la nueva perspectiva de vida de Orihime... pero no será así por la eternidad. ¿Cuales son los pensamientos, los sentimientos de esta muchacha a lo largo de su odisea? ¿como consigue llegar a parar un ataque de mismo Ulquiorra? Una visión mas cercana de los hechos.
1. Chapter 1

**Memories**_  
_

****Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son creaciones de Tite Kubo.

_Imposible dejar de recordarlo. Los hechos de aquel día se grabaron a fuego en mi mente. Por mucho que trate de no hacerlo, vuelven a mí una y otra vez. Y siempre tienen un final diferente. _

_Quizás sea porque paso mucho tiempo sola, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que hubiera sucedido, como sería la historia ahora si yo hubiera actuado de forma diferente. Sé que no debo hacerlo, a fin de cuentas el pasado no puede ser cambiado. Lo que ha sucedido… no puede alterarse. Pero luego recuerdo que yo tengo un poder que, en cierto modo; pone esta afirmación en duda. Rechazo de eventos. Parecía más fácil cuando Aizen lo dijo…Pero ahora tengo que admitir que ni yo misma comprendo mi propio poder. ¿Acaso podría rechazar el momento en el que apareció ante mí y me hizo la "oferta" de mudarme a Las Noches? Todo tiene un límite, y supongo que mis propios poderes no van a ser menos._

_No sé por qué le doy tantas vueltas. La soledad nunca fue buena consejera y yo me paso en mi propia compañía muchas horas al día. Bueno, excepto cuando Ulquiorra se pasa por aquí, dice uno de sus brillantes comentarios y así como vino, se va. Y se pasan mis días. Sin nada que hacer….solo pensando, dando vueltas por esta habitación para que no se me entumezcan las piernas o escribiendo. Eso, desde que se lo pedí a Ulquiorra con la excusa de no volverme loca. Lo cual, es verdad. Cuando escribo de alguna manera me siento libre. Por qué es en lo único que no tengo al señor Ulquiorra pegado a mi nuca dándome órdenes por el bien del señor Aizen. Y que me permite poner mis pensamientos en orden. Al plasmarlos en el papel, para mí; adquieren otro cariz._

_Quién me lo iba a decir cuando corría hacia la puerta seikamon… esperanzada, pensando que estaba lista para sorprender a Kurosaki...Y mira dónde acabé. Sentada en una silla blanca, escribiendo encima de una mesa blanca, con una pluma blanca y llevando un vestido blanco. Hasta el sofá es blanco….vale que sus uniformes de espada sean blancos ¿pero es que todo aquí tiene que ser blanco? Hasta la piel de Ulquiorra es blanca._

_Siempre destilando arrogancia por todos y cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Esa forma tan suya de llevar las manos en los bolsillos mientras se dirige a ti con su voz monocorde. Nunca sonríe, su expresión se mantiene impertérrita por los siglos de los siglos. Siempre como un autómata. Incluso el día en el que arruinó mi existencia. En el pasillo que separa el mundo humano de la sociedad de almas. Apareció ante mí y los shinigamis que me escoltaban con un prólogo nada desdeñable. Una presentación aludiendo a las faltas de los demás y dejando clara su superioridad, en todos los ámbitos muy ulquiorresca. Aprendí que esa es su forma habitual de expresarse. Pero a veces tengo la sensación de que lo hace por hacer, porque es lo que ha hecho a lo largo de su existencia y no conoce otra forma. O tampoco le interesa salir más allá de su máscara. Tampoco es que tenga mucho interés en comprenderlo. Él es mi carcelero, eso es algo que no debo perder de vista.¿ Y cuál es mi posición? que bailo en una cuerda floja. Cualquier gesto, palabra o mirada que él interprete como una rebelión puede traer consecuencias funestas. No me refiero a mí misma, lo que me pasé a mí no me preocupa. Estoy preparada para lo venga. Incluso si es mi muerte. Pero temo por ellos. No soportaría que por mi causa, mis amigos sufrieran…o que matasen a kurosaki. Mientras yo estoy aquí, sé que él está bien. Y eso, de alguna manera, me tranquiliza. _

El chirrido seco de la puerta hizo que pegara un bote en su silla. Había perdido la noción del tiempo completamente. No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde que se había sentado a escribir. Inconscientemente miró hacia la ventana. Viejas costumbres del mundo humano porque allí, por mucho que mirase, siempre era de noche. La eterna media luna reinaba silenciosa en el cielo de Hueco Mundo.

Ulquiorra se asomó por la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos. Entró como siempre, con aire indiferente y sin pronunciar una palabra más de lo necesario. En esta ocasión, no apareció el sirviente con la bandeja de comida detrás de él; por lo que supuso que no había llegado la hora de la cena.

Ignorándola por completo avanzó hacia el sofá y se sentó en él. Cruzo las piernas y entrecerró los ojos. Ella decidió seguir escribiendo incómoda con la situación. El tenerlo ahí, aunque se comportase como parte del mobiliario le molestaba. No era lo mismo escribir en soledad que en presencia de ese alguien. Tenía la vaga sensación de que estaba adentrándose en su intimidad de forma pasiva. Finalmente, decidió dejar la pluma en la mesa, cerrar el cuaderno y cruzarse de brazos dando un largo suspiro por el camino.

- Sigo sin entender porque lo haces, mujer- Dijo finalmente Ulquiorra.

- No trates de entenderlo. Es sólo una costumbre, algo que me gusta hacer- Respondió ella con su dulce voz.

- Realmente lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, mientras no perjudique al señor Aizen; no es que me importe.

- Entonces ¿Por qué preguntas? – dijo ella clavándole sus ojos grises.

- No considero necesario responder a esa pregunta

Orihime resopló con un deje de resignación como se estaba haciendo habitual en ella. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la ventana para observar el brillo plateado de aquella media luna que tanto la hipnotizaba.

- Ni tampoco sé porque miras tanto por la ventana- volvió a decir él.

Ella decidió no responder. Volvió a tomar asiento en la mesa, abrió el cuaderno y cogió la pluma mientras respiraba profundamente.

_Si continua cuestionando todo lo que hago va a conseguir volverme loca. Seguro que es lo que quiere conseguir. Pues… ya se verá. Lo que tengo claro es que tengo que aguantar._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son creaciones de Tite Kubo**

_Hoy me he despertado con una extraña inquietud en mí ser. Estoy intranquila y no soy capaz de concentrarme en algo más de media hora. Espero que escribiendo un poco en este cuaderno pueda poner un algo de paz y poder vislumbrar que es lo que está pasando._

_Esta noche he soñado con Kurosaki. Y no fue un sueño agradable. Temo por él, porque sé de sobra como es. Y tengo la certeza de que se meterá en la boca de lobo. Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora. En estos momentos, mi desaparición del mundo humano ya tiene que ser un hecho. Y más cuando, antes de irmee, lo he curado. Mis rastros de reiatsu han impregnado sus heridas. ¿Me considerarán una traidora por unirme al enemigo? Sería lo más lógico, si hasta llevo puesto su uniforme "blanco". Todavía no me acostumbro a verme con este vestido. _

_Kurosaki. No sé por qué no te besé esa noche… lo hecho, hecho está. Pero estoy convencida de que no voy a volver a verte. Por lo menos, hubiera sido un grato recuerdo que llevarme a este inmenso castillo dónde me paso el día metida entre cuatro paredes. Mis perspectivas no son muy halagüeñas._

_Estoy deprimida y eso es algo que odio. No me gusta estar triste, yo siempre tengo que estar animada, sonreír y no dejar que nadie vea lo sola que me siento a veces y las ganas de llorar con las que me levanto algunos días. Si no sonrío, Tatsuki se preocupa. Y yo no quiero que nadie sufra por mi causa. No quiero ser más carga de lo que ya de por mí soy._

_Pero tengo ganas de llorar. Tengo un peso en el pecho que en ocasiones me dificulta intensamente el respirar. Desde que llegué a este lugar ha sido mi más fiel compañero. Quiero llorar hasta que me escuezan los ojos sólo por saber si consigo libarme de él. Pero sé que es un lujo que no me puedo permitir, no mientras tenga a Ulquiorra entrando y saliendo cuando quiere. Cualquier signo de humanidad por mi parte me puede costar un disgusto. Y más si es un signo de debilidad. No puedo mostrarme frágil ni indefensa. No delante de él. Orihime, tienes que seguir adelante._

_Ayer se quedó dormido en el sofá. Fue algo que me sorprendió. Estaba acabando de cenar cuando me di cuenta de ello. Tenía una extraña sensación de paz en el rostro. Visto así, durmiendo en el mismo sofá dónde yo paso mis horas, tuve la sensación de estar ante un ser demasiado perdido como para creer en algo. Sin ida ni venida. Sin saber si subir o bajar, hasta que un día Aizen se tropezó en su vida… Por un momento, inconscientemente, trate de ponerme en su lugar. No sé por qué lo hago, supongo que es parte de mi personalidad. ¿Por qué trato de comprender a un ser que no expresa emoción alguna? ¿Cómo hacerlo? Por lo menos dormido está tranquilo. O eso parece. _

_Comencé a recoger la mesa, colocando los platos sucios en la bandeja. Sé que no es necesario, varias veces me dijo que esas cosas no las tengo por qué hacer yo. Pero es algo que no puedo dejar de hacer. Quizás sea por mi educación. Pero no soy capaz de levantarme de una mesa sin recogerla previamente. Otro de mis tantos rasgos que no es capaz de comprender. Tampoco es que me importe mucho… ¿no? Decidí despertarlo, pero… Confieso que estuve observándolo durante un rato sentada en la mesa. Estaba recostado y sus ojos se movían rítmicamente. Estaba soñando. Hasta los espadas pueden soñar. Y me pregunté ansiosamente con que podría estar soñando un ser como él. Todas las opciones que aparecieron en mi mente me parecieron estúpidas e infantiles. Supongo que la opción de transformarse en un robot o en comer dulce, no fue lo más acertado. Me sonrojé levemente al percatarme que estaba tratando de adentrarme en él. Solo es curiosidad, lo sé. Pero no deja de ser una forma de intentar entrar en su mundo y en su forma de ver las cosas. Decidí terminar con aquello y despertarle. Me levanté y me acerque lentamente hasta el sofá. Durante unos segundos me quedé plantada pensando en cuál sería la forma más correcta de despertar a un espada. Justo cuando había decidido tocarle un hombro abrió bruscamente los ojos clavándome su verde esmeralda. ¡Menudo susto! No pude evitar dar un pequeño grito que, como siempre, acabó por incomodarle. Me puse nerviosa y terminé hablando como una cotorra mientras él me observaba con su máscara de indiferencia. No sé por qué, pero tuve la sensación de que algo se había removido en su interior. Por una vez…me pareció ver una leve emoción de melancolía escrita en su rostro. Quizás fuese sugestión mía. A veces me olvido de que Ulquiorra es incapaz de sentir nada de nada. O eso es lo que quiere hacer ver. ¡Es tan complicado!_

Una leve brisa sacudió su pelo naranja. Inmediatamente volvió la cabeza encontrándose con la figura del espada observándola detenidamente.

¿Cuándo has entrado? — preguntó sobresaltada la muchacha- Estaba tan enfrascada que no te oí llegar.

He anunciado mí llegada como siempre.

Perdona, no te había escuchado ¿Ya es la hora de la comida?

Negativo. Vengo a buscarte

¿A buscarme?- su rostro adoptó una expresión de extrañeza.

El señor Aizen te reclama. Tu señor requiere de tus servicios.

Seguro que tengo que curar a alguien- masculló entre diente

Cerró el cuaderno y lo guardó entre sus ropas. Se levantó rápidamente y con tanta energía que sus pies se enredaron entre ellos y tropezó con la enrome silla, la cual comenzó a tambalearse mientras la muchacha perdía el equilibrio. Cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo mientras observaba como, finalmente, la enorme silla se dirigía inexorablemente hacia ella. Una potente ráfaga de viento pasó a su lado interponiéndose entre ella y el mobiliario que iba a aplastarla sin ningún tipo de reparo. Era la figura de Ulquiorra la que colocaba con sus movimientos pausados la silla en su lugar.

Gracias- dijo la muchacha dulcemente.

Solo lo hago porque eres valiosa y se me ha ordenado que vele por tu seguridad. No te confundas. Si se me ordenara matarte lo haría sin dudarlo.

De todos modos gracias. En mi mundo las cosas se hacen así.

— Pero no estás más en el mundo humano ni yo soy un humano. Así que no me trates como tal.

Orihime desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y traro de levantarse. Fue entonces cuando un agudo dolor, proveniente de su tobillo, atravesó todo su cuerpo. Lo que le faltaba, torcerse un tobillo por una estupidez como esa.

¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó Ulquiorra al ver el intento infructuoso de la muchacha por incorporarse.

—Nada…bueno…- se rascó la cabeza mientras sonreía— creo que me he torcido un tobillo.

— Pues cúrate a ti misma. — le ordenó.

— Cierto, pero necesito incorporarme un poco. Es para facilitarle el trabajo ¿sabes?

Con la ayuda de sus manos trató de incorporarse con el objetivo de estirar las piernas. Cuando estaba a medio camino, sintió con gran sorpresa como unas manos la rodeaban y la levantaban del suelo. Con estupefacción comprobó que se trataba de Ulquiorra. Extrañamente su contacto tenía una leve calidez. La dejó en el sofá mientras ella seguía observándole con esa expresión de incredulidad tan suya que le aportaba más pureza a su belleza.

— Date prisa. El señor Aizen nos está esperando.

Orihime convocó a sus hadas, las cuales aparecieron rápidamente formando un óvalo ambarino que cubrió el pie en su totalidad. Poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo y su pie volvió a ser el de antes. Le agradeció la ayuda a sus pequeñas hadas y se levantó.

— Sígueme — le ordenó como de costumbre.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos como acostumbraba a hacer y comenzó a caminar con sus pasos rítmicos que destilaban indiferencia en cada movimiento. La humana lo siguió manteniendo una prudencial distancia entre ellos.

Los pasillos de Las Noches estaban desiertos. Orihime se preguntaba que estarían haciendo el resto de espadas y arrancars que poblaban el castillo. Seguro que algo importante para los planes de Aizen. Ulquiorra continuaba al cabeza seguido de cerca por la muchacha. Quien los observará tendría la sensación de encontrarse ante un dueño paseando a su mascota…Y eso fue justamente lo que pensó Nnoitra, el quinto espada, al verlos caminando por los solitarios pasillos de Las Noches.

**Espero que os he esté gustando este fic. Y estoy esperando ansiosa algún comentario vuestro, que os parece, que os gusta y lo que no; si la historia es la adecuada...me da igual, cualquier cosa será bien recibida. Ya sabeis, sin lectores y sin comentarios una historia q se está escribiendo no es nada. Muchas gracias^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son creaciones de Tite Kubo**

_No me lo puedo creer. No sé qué pensar o que sentir. Desde que me lo dijo Ulquiorra me he quedo sentada en una esquina mirando el aire como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Están aquí, han venido a por mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que yo estoy aquí por ellos? Haga lo que haga, siempre me acabo sintiendo como una carga. Lo hice por ellos, por su bien… Y ahora los he obligado de una forma indirecta a adentrarse en el territorio enemigo. Me siento como si los enviase al matadero._

_Pero por otro lado… Kurosaki viene a por mí. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Tengo una especie de mezcla ente alegría y miedo. Alegría porque viene a por mí, lo cual; significa que aunque sea un poco le importo. Y miedo por lo que le pueda pasar. Y gana más lo último que lo primero. Confío en la fortaleza de Kurosaki, hasta ahora ha demostrado ser el tipo de persona que se fortalece con las adversidades… Pero ¿Cómo estará ahora su poder? Recuerdo que estuvo entrenando con los vizard y que controlar esa parte de él no le era fácil. ¿Y si al entrar en Hueco Mundo se le descontrola todo? Y la única responsable seré yo ¿cómo se supone que voy a vivir con eso? _

_Y Ishida y Sado….si les sucede algo la única responsable seré yo, eso es algo que tengo muy claro. Si no estuviera aquí ellos jamás pisarían Hueco Mundo. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se pueden quedar dónde estaban y dejarme por una vez hacer algo útil? Puedo manejar esto yo sola, sé que puedo hacerlo. Dejarme hacerlo. Ruego a Dios que cambiéis de opinión y os vayáis. Entrenad y haceros más fuerte para la guerra de invierno. ¡Eso es lo que deberíais estar haciendo!_

_En el fondo, quería que Kurosaki me viese hacer algo útil. Volver de alguna forma con una victoria debajo del brazo. No sé si lo que hago aquí es por pura supervivencia o por agradar a Kurosaki, ver una amplia sonrisa en su boca mientras me acaricia el pelo dulcemente, como sólo él lo sabe hacer. Y que sepa q puede contar conmigo, al igual que lo hace con Kuchiki. Sigo estando celosa por ello y es algo que no me gusta. Yo no soy así ¿verdad?_

_Cuando Ulquiorra me lo dijo creía q me moriría allí mismo. Me costó muchísimo ponerme la máscara para que él no notase que la noticia me afectaba más de la cuenta. De todas formas, apuesto mi cabeza a que él sabe, dentro de sus límites claro, como se siento. A quién pretendo engañar, está jugando conmigo. ¿Se cree que no me doy cuenta? Me está torturando psicológicamente y además, tiene una suerte que da miedo. Le están sirviendo las cosas en bandeja. _

_Ulquiorra me confunde. No sé qué sentir respecto a él. A veces, es desagradable, cruel y manipulador pero a veces…tiene unos detalles que me confunden. Como el hábito que está cogiendo de echarse siestas en mi habitación. Yo ya no sé qué ni que pensar. A veces se sienta y me observa. Me siento como una rata de laboratorio siendo investigada por el científico chiflado de turno. Lo mismo. Y me pone frenética. Es que el hecho de tenerlo ahí sentado, con esos tétricos ojos verdes clavados en mí me revuelve todo. Es como una corriente de alto voltaje recorriendo todo mi ser. Y me vuelvo patosa, incoherente, simple y más alelada de lo habitual. De vez en cuando me pregunta el porqué de lo que hago con cierto tono de superioridad intelectual que todavía me pone más de los nervios. ¿Por qué no se limita a darme de comer, sacarme a pasear y vigilar mi tránsito intestinal? ¿No es lo que se hace con un perro? ¿O es que el contrato dice que tiene que entretenerme por el bien psicológico de su mascota? ¡Ah sí!, es que me llaman la mascota de Ulquiorra. Los oigo a través de la puerta como se lo dicen a él. A esto he llegado, a ser una mascota. _

_Hoy voy a explotar. Desearía estar sola en mi casa. ¡Cómo te echo de menos! El silencio de mi hogar, rezar delante del cuadro de Sora y que después aparezca Tatsuki para tomar juntas un té con galletas, o algún pastelito hecho por su madre. Después ver un poco la tele y a la cama. Todo ello a mi aire, sin nadie que me observe. Sin ojos inquisidores pendientes de cada uno de mis movimientos. Si quiero rascarme la cabeza lo hago, si quiero hacer pis con la puerta abierta lo hago y si me apetece pasearme en ropa interior por mi casa lo hago. Pero claro, ahora tengo un amo y me he transformado en una mascota. Y en vez de menear la cola yo convoco a mis Rikkas para mi amo. ¡Cura Orihime! A veces acabo totalmente agotada. Y todo ello sin poder quejarme. Guardo mis quejas para luego escribirlas en este cuaderno. Si tan solo…_

- Levántate mujer- dijo la voz de Ulquiorra a sus espaldas ocasionando que su pluma saliera despedida hasta tropezar contra la cabeza del espada- Típico de ti.

- ¡Menudo susto! – exclamó ella mirando fijamente al arrancar- Un día de estos me matas. Eres tan silencioso…Siempre tan silencioso.

Ulquiorra se agachó para recoger la pluma del suelo y se acercó hasta la mesa para dejarla al lado del cuaderno. Después lo miró con curiosidad durante un tiempo hasta que Orihime lo cerró de manera brusca para rápidamente ocultarlo entre sus ropas.

- Sígueme, se te reclama- dijo él echando a andar.

- ¿Tengo que curar a alguien?

- No tienes que hacer preguntas. Limítate a hacer lo que se te ordena.

Orihime suspiró levantándose silenciosa para seguir al espada como un fiel perro lo hace con su amo. Los pasillos de Las Noches estaban silenciosos como siempre, cualquier vestigio de vida era invisible a sus ojos. Sabía que por lo menos, debería haber otros 9 espadas sin contar con el trío de traidores que estarían, seguramente; tramando su cruzada contra la sociedad de almas. Lo que Orihime no sabía, era que alguien siempre la estaba observando con su amplia sonrisa sin perder un detalle de sus movimientos. Sus grandes pechos, las sinuosas formas de la humana que se acentuaban con ese vestido arrancar que Ulquiorra le había ordenado vestir e inclusive la forma en la que su cabello se movía al caminar le traían vagos recuerdos de aquella que fuera el oscuro objeto del deseo. El quinto espada deslizó con lujuria su puntiaguda lengua por el borde de los labios.

Llegó a la gran sala del trono, dónde Aizen se sentaba. La primera vez que estuviera allí tuviera la sensación de que aquel hombre era un egocéntrico hedonista más que un rebelde o un libertador como se quería vender. Y aquel trono en lo alto, iluminado y blanco era para ella la prueba más fehaciente de ello. Cuando se entraba en la aquella sala en penumbras era lo primero que veían sus ojos. Al pie del trono, dos pequeñas y menudas arrancars estaban esposadas y encadenadas por el cuello a la base del mismo. Aparentemente no había nadie más. Pero ella sabía perfectamente que ellos estaban ahí. Arropados por la penumbra, ocultos tras las tinieblas estaba el fiel ejército de Aizen. Intrigada miró a Ulquiorra el cual se limitó a reverenciar a su señor sin prestarle ningún tipo de atención. Siguió caminando como siempre con las manos en los bolsillos mientras los dos extremos de su chaqueta ondeaban a su espalda. Orihime decidió seguirlo, a fin de cuentas un perro siempre sigue fielmente a su amo.

Se situaron a un lado, cerca del trono de Aizen en una posición perfecta para observar a las dos arracancars. Orihime pudo curiosearlas a sus achancas. Tenían el aspecto de dos adolescentes, de ser humanas no tendrían más de 15 años. Una de ellas se mantenía taciturna mientras la otra frotaba compulsivamente sus manos. Se fijó en que ambas habían sido despojadas de sus zampakutoh y miró a Ulquiorra inquisitivamente otra vez. Él se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos como acostumbraba a hacer en las reuniones de los espadas.

- Bien- dijo Aizen desde lo alto de su trono- Ya estamos todos. Mis queridos espadas os he reunido aquí porque algo muy grave está pasando en nuestras filas. – hizo un pausa en la que paseo los ojos por la estancia para terminar posándolos en la figura de Orihime- Mirad, nuestra princesa está aquí. Ella ahora es una de los nuestros, tiene que ser partícipe en todo lo que ocurra en este castillo ¿no es así, Orihime?

Ella asintió mientras sentía que las piernas comenzaban a fallarle. El inmenso reiatsu que emitía ese hombre siempre la mareaba y su respiración se volvía fatigosa. Sabía cómo mostrar su mando, cómo hacerla sentirse una hormiga ante un león y que un enorme sentimiento de inferioridad la inundará por completo anulando cualquier pensamiento de superación de su mente.

- Espadas, habéis sido convocados por que debemos ajusticiar a estas dos traidoras. Toraley y Taressa han intentado desertar de nuestras filas ¿No es así?

La que tenía una hermosa cabellera ondulada de color rojizo y guardaba parecido con un tigre le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio a Aizen. La otra chica continuaba nerviosa, ocultando su rostro por su cabello liso de color negro con mechones blancos. Al observarla con mayor detenimiento, a Orihime se le antojaba que guardaba un cierto parecido con una hiena rayada.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con vosotras dos? Habéis faltado a vuestras obligaciones, habéis desobedecido a vuestra espada y Lunuganga os ha sorprendido escapando del castillo. ¿Qué castigo merecéis?

Hubo un revuelo en la sala, al fondo comenzaron a oírse murmullos de índole violenta acompañados de risas atroces. Orihime se estremeció al oírlas. Sabía perfectamente que eral el preludio de una tempestad que no iba a ser nada agradable para esas dos chicas. Y para ella tampoco. El tener que estar ahí clavada observando como las despedazan…no era precisamente una idea que le agradase demasiado.

La que se llamaba Toraley se levantó furiosa, tensando la cadena que llevaba al cuello. Colérica, enarboló un puño en alto mientras emitía una especia de rugido.

- Sois unos idiotas- exclamó- bailáis al son que marca este shinigami. ¿Es que no os dais cuenta? Nos está usando como le viene en gana y nos traicionará a primeras de cambio. ¡No es natural que un arrancar sirva a un shinigami! ¡Somos enemigos naturales! Es un sacrilegio…

La chica cayó jadeante al suelo. A Orihime también le costaba respirar. Aizen solamente había elevado su nivel de reiatsu y con eso había aplastado las palabras de la muchacha. Horrorizada y consciente de a quién había desafiado, Toraley miró a su compañera quién temblaba y mantenía un rostro totalmente desencajado.

- Nunca debí escuchar tus delirios- se lamentó Taressa.

- Bien, espadas ¿Cuál creéis que es un justo castigo? Lo sé, lo sé tienen que pagar con su vida. Ejecutadas delante de todo el destacamento de Las Noches. En especial, para aplacar otros intentos de deserción o cualquier idea de oposición hacia nuestra soberanía ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

Un murmullo de aprobación recorrió la sala mientras algunos de los espadas reían ampliamente ante la perspectiva de un poco de sangre.

- ¡que sean devoradas!- exclamo el quinto espada Nnoitra- O que se enfrenten en un combate a uno de nosotros. Con Yammy estaría bien, seguro que no le duran ni un asalto- rió divertido- o podéis dejármelas a mí. Seguro que les doy un digno castigo.

- Apreció tu sugerencia Nnoitra; pero prefiero que tengan una condena con más estilo. No me malinterpretéis, hay veces en las que un baño de sangre no tiene el efecto deseado. Una horca, una guillotina…se mantienen en el subconsciente colectivo. Es cuestión de efecto. Os daré una sorpresa espadas, seguro que entre Tousen, Gin y yo encontramos un modo que no olvidareis.

Orihime se estremeció y aparto la mirada del trono. Seguro que le iban a hacer presenciar ese momento. Tragó saliva inconsciente del acercamiento de Ulquiorra.

- Míralas bien- susurró con sus labios cerca de la oreja izquierda de Orihime- Eso es lo que les pasa a los que se creen con voluntad propia. Y aquí la voluntad es del señor Aizen.

El dulce aroma del arrancar la inundó por completo mientras se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Era la primera vez en la que mantenían ese grado de cercanía. Pero eso tampoco era la causa de la totalidad del estado de intranquilidad que la estaba embargando. Las palabras de Ulquiorra encerraban otro mensaje más aterrador. Uno, dirigido hacia ella intentando aplacar cualquier intento de fuga y otro hacía sus amigos, los que se habían adentrado en Hueco Mundo con el único objetivo de rescatarla. Nada bueno podía salir de todo aquello.

La muchacha se giró para clavarle sus ojos grises desmesuradamente abiertos. La pálida piel del arrancar se le quedó grabada en la mente junto con sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos esmeraldinos.

- Espero que seas la suficientemente lista para captar este mensaje. Y el por qué quise que presenciaras todo esto.

Ella trato de replicar pero en el instante en que abrió la boca para decir algo sus labios fueron sellados por el frío dedo de Ulquiorra.

- No se te permite replicar. Esto es lo que hay. Así que no hay necesidad de añadir nada más.- cambio de lado para susurrarle al otro odio de la humana- Ni tu ni tus amigos tenéis escapatoria. Cualquier esperanza al respecto es una estupidez y una falta total de inteligencia.

Orihime se giró bruscamente mientras hebras de su cabello naranja golpeaban la cara del espada como un látigo algo descafeinado. Su ceño se frunció mientras internamente sabía que el espada llevaba razón. No había esperanza para nadie.

**Y por fin he podido actualizar!a ver que os parece. Estoy ansiosa por vuestros comentarios. Ya tengo en mente el próximo capítulo así que de esta vez, las cosas me dejen tiempo para escribir. Muchisimas gracias a todos por vuestros rewiews son los que dan ganas y fuerzas para continuar con la historia. Y procuraré hacerlos más largos^^Ya me diréis que os parece este capítulo. Un saludo fuerte a todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

**Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son creaciones de Tite Kubo**

_Tengo miedo. Es una sensación difusa la que atenaza todo mi cuerpo y me produce este estado de intranquilidad permanente. Me siento rodeada de una silenciosa calma que precede a la más violeta de las tempestades. _

_Últimamente apenas he podido dormir. Cuando me acuesto no soy capaz de conciliar el sueño porque lo único que oigo es el sonido de mi corazón latiendo desbocado. Pum pum, pum pum, asincrónico y siempre emitiendo los mismos tonos con variaciones en el ritmo. Ahora sí que creo que estoy a un paso de perder totalmente la razón._

_Ayer, mientras me peinaba el pelo después de tomar un baño, me miré al espejo. Vi la cara asustada de una chiquilla, pálida y taciturna. No sé qué me dio más miedo, si verme así de derrotada a los pocos días de estar aquí o el vacío que se refleja en mis propios ojos. Me están consumiendo desde dentro. No hace falta que nadie me lo diga. Lo han conseguido, han anulado por completo mi voluntad. Más bien, la poca que de por sí tenía._

_Hay tantas cosas flotando en mi mente ahora mismo….Kurosaki,Ishida, Chad…Pienso en ellos y no puedo evitar que me invada un terrible horror. Tengo miedo por sus vidas. Hueco Mundo no se lo va a poner fácil. Y a la vez me doy asco por haberlos puesto en esta situación. Aunque tengo que decir que sigo sin comprender el por qué han venido hasta aquí. Y si les pasa algo y pierden sus vidas…. ¿cómo podré seguir viviendo con esa carga en mis hombros? ¿Cómo podré mirarme otra vez en el espejo sabiendo que su sangre mancha mis manos? Nunca imaginé que una decisión pudiera tener tantas consecuencias a sus espaldas. Una mínima acción puede cambiar el camino y la dirección de muchos destinos. Ahora comprendo perfectamente el sentido de eso a lo que llaman "efecto mariposa"._

_Ulquiorra ya me dio la fecha de la ejecución de las dos arrancars. Esta noche. No sé cómo voy a soportarlo. El plantarme ahí a su lado, con la mirada fija en esas dos chicas mientras sus existencias son segadas hasta la más completa anulación. Dejarán de existir por el hecho de haber defendido sus ideales. Y de lo que es correcto. Porque tienen razón. Y cada vez creo con más firmeza que todo esto no va a acabar bien. Y que ellos, los que confían ciegamente en la voluntad de Aizen, acabarán siendo traicionados por su nuevo rey. Es una persona tan retorcida…escondida detrás de ese traje de afabilidad y buenas intenciones que se ha forjado a lo largo de sus años de existencia… Definitivamente, cuanto más lejos lo tenga mejor. Y ahora que lo pienso, a saber qué idea macabra habrá tenido su excelencia para su ejecución._

_Esta mañana (bueno por llamarle de alguna forma porque aquí siempre es de noche) pasó algo muy raro. Bueno, en realidad todavía no sé cómo encuadrarlo realmente. Un caso para don Kanonji y su programa sobre lo desconocido. Quien sabe… a lo mejor Las Noches es en realidad un castillo encantado con una doncella prisionera en su interior custodiada por un feo, inexpresivo y enorme dragón de enormes alas llamado Ulquiorra. Solo de imaginármelo como un dragón…me rio yo sola. Por lo menos todavía no he perdido mi humor. El día en que lo haga sí que me volveré loca de remate. En fin, volvamos al tema que como de costumbre ya me estoy desviando. Había acabado de desayunar la bazofia de por las mañanas, esa especie de gachas de avena hervida que no sé en qué clase de manual de nutrición humana habrá leído que es un alimento medicinal; porque ahora es lo que desayuno todos los días. ¡Con lo mal que sabe la avena! A una especie de zapato mojado mezclado con goma de neumático….Si aún le pudiera echar un chorrito de salsa de soja…Seguro que le mataba ese sabor. Pero no, tiene que ser hervida en una especie de masa que parece más bien masilla e hirviendo. Odio la comida caliente. Luego se queja de que soy lenta hasta para comer._

_¡Céntrate Orihime! Me he vuelto a desviar del tema. ¡Qué desastre! Pues a lo que iba. Se acaba de ir Ulquiorra con el bol de avena a la mitad con el consecuente enfado por su parte, cuando comencé a sentir que alguien estaba plantado al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación. Primero escuche unos ruidos, como si fueran unas espuelas de las películas del oeste danzando por el pasillo cercano a mi puerta. Mire hacia ella intrigada para ver por el resquicio de la puerta como dos bultos ocultaban la claridad que siempre se colaba por debajo de ella. Supuse que serían dos piernas y que alguien estaba plantado al otro lado de la entrada. Aguanté la respiración para poder oír mejor. Unos suaves ruidos que me recordaron al olfateo de un perro recorrieron por completo la puerta. Me estremecí pues todo aquello no me daba buena espina. Después comencé a escuchar unos suaves golpes rítmicos seguidos de una especie de gemidos guturales que cesaron abruptamente al cabo de un rato. Después, volví a oír las espuelas alejándose por el pasillo dejando tras de sí los ecos de una carcajada siniestra. Se me heló la sangre en las venas y trague saliva lentamente. Entonces me di cuenta que me estaba ahogando. Había estado aguantando la respiración todo ese tiempo. Respiré profundamente mientras mi corazón se desbocaba hasta tal punto que durante unos instantes pensé que iba a reventar mi pecho._

El toque de Ulquiorra la sacó de sus elucubraciones. Cerró el cuaderno antes de que el entrase y dejo la pluma encima de la mesa. No se giró para darle la bienvenida. Sabía perfectamente a lo que venía, así que se limitó a levantarse y a guardar el cuaderno entre sus ropas. Suspiró con entereza mientras estrechaba sus manos contra el pecho para darse valor

"Vámonos" le ordenó el espada sin preámbulos- sabes a lo que he venido

"¿Es necesario que vaya?" preguntó siguiendo un impulso

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, mujer? ¿Acaso piensas que estas en posición de cuestionar una orden?"

Ella se giró cabizbaja sin mediar palabra. No fue capaz de cruzar mirada alguna con Ulquiorra, pero esto a él parecía no importarle. En realidad no le importaba nada que tuviera que ver con ella. No en el sentido en el que Orihime lo necesitaba. Cuidaba su cuerpo, pero no su alma. En realidad, la estaba matando en vida poco a poco y con cierto deleite. Se colocó detrás de él y como hacen los perros con sus amos esperó a que el comenzase a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos para seguirle por los pasillos de las noches hasta la sala del trono.

Ulquiorra entró con la mirada perdida en el vacío sin centrar la vista en nadie en particular. Detrás, una cabizbaja Orihime lo seguía de cerca. Escuchó las risitas y los murmullos de varias espadas presentes ya en la sala acerca de cómo lo seguía obedientemente. A su izquierda, las fracciones de la chica rubia cuchicheaban mientras la señalaba y la miraban con cierto desdén. Orihime clavó la mirada en el suelo mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Otras más para la larga lista de habitantes de Las Noches que la consideraban un cachorrito repelente y carente de voluntad. Sin obviar los comentarios que estaban surgiendo entre el sector masculino de los espadas acerca de las largas estancias de Ulquiorra en la habitación de la humana. Se llenaba de una inusitada repelencia solo de pensar en el hecho de ese ser fantasmal recorriendo con sus manos la calidez de su cuerpo. ¡Panda de depravados! Agitó la cabeza apartando esa imagen de su mente. ¿En que estaba pensando? Si el arrancar que tenía delante encuadraba a la perfección con la definición de asexual. ¿De verdad sus compañeros se creían que tendría interés en esas cosas? Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en la cara de la muchacha. Desde luego, poco lo conocían.

Obviando la parte de ser la comidilla de Las Noches, el ambiente estaba extrañamente enrarecido. Podía sentir que los espadas necesitaban liberar su energía acumulada. Pedían sangre. Era como pasearse ante las jaulas de leones de circo.

Ocuparon el sitio de la vez anterior cerca del trono de su excelencia Aizen, el cual se mantenía erguido y con una expresión de fingida magnanimidad. Al pie, las dos muchachas hechas harapos esperaban encogidas su veredicto. A Orihime se le quebró el alma al verlas. Seguro que algunos se lo habían pasado bien a su cuenta.

" Bienvenida Orihime" se escuchó la señorial voz de Aizen paseando por la sala "Estábamos esperando la llegada de nuestra princesa, ¿no es así. espadas míos?"

Un irónico sonido de afirmación mezclado con amplias risotadas invadió toda la estancia. Orihime se encogió al lado de Ulquiorra deseando el convertirse en alguien del tamaño de una pulga.

" Mis queridos espadas" prosiguió Aizen una vez que se calmaron los ánimos "tengo un veredicto. Uno que sé que os va a encantar. Os lo dedico, lo merecéis. Sé que muchos habéis estado saboreando secretamente un momento como este. No ha sido una decisión fácil que conste. Pero creo que Tousen y Gin han sido de gran ayuda. Veréis, estamos en una nueva era. Una era de cambios y de aire fresco. Así que decidí apartarme de los convencionalismos de shinigamis y arrancars. Y fue cuando recordé algo muy curioso de mis incursiones como capitán del Gotei 13 en el mundo humano. Allí, durante la I guerra Mundial a los desertores se les aplicaba un castigo muy peculiar. Consistía en dejar al reo a la salida de la fortaleza, liberarlo de sus ataduras y darle la oportunidad de huir. Después, un pelotón de fusilamiento descargaba una potente ráfaga de balas sobre el reo en movimiento. Si conseguía escapar se había ganado su libertad. Claro que eso era poco más que un milagro. Se llamaba Ley de Fugas. Nosotros vamos a darle un toque más acorde con Hueco Mundo. Espadas, ¡nos vamos de cacería!"

El fondo de la sala irrumpió en vítores. Orihime clavó los ojos en los rostros asustados de las muchachas que se miraban la una a la otra sumidas en la más oscura desesperación. Apretó los puños mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Era cruel. Demasiado cruel y bizarro para poder soportarlo ella sola.

" Así que" continuó con el discurso "Soltaremos a Toraley y a Taressa en el desierto de Las Noches, les daremos una ventaja para que no se diga que el señor Aizen no es piadoso y después saldréis a por ella. Cada espada puede ir con su fracción si así lo desea. Aquel o aquellos que las encuentren, puede matarlas como más le plazca. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Sus zampakutohs serán devueltas. Si no, no tendría emoción ir a cazar simples grillos pudiendo ir a por corzos, ¿No creéis? Ulquiorra" el cuarto espada reverenció a su señor "llevarás a Orihime contigo. Tiene que participar en la actividad de su nuevo hogar. Que tome un poco el aire. Cuida de ella, no queremos que nuestra princesa sufra algún percance"

"Como usted ordene, mi señor."

Orihime mantenía la mirada fija en las baldosas del suelo mientras sentía como sus ojos escocían terriblemente y un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. ¿Tomar el aire? ¿Qué clase de absurda broma era esa? Tendría que aguantar como fuese, tenía que seguir adelante y no dejarse vencer a la primera de cambio. Pero no pudo evitar que un pensamiento la inundara por completo mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. En el lugar de aquellas chicas podían estar Kurosaki, Ishida y Chad. Ser ellos las presas de la cacería de arrancars mientras ella era una espectadora en el show de la masacre. Trató de alejar esa idea de su mente para poder mantenerse serena.

El arrancar la miró fijamente y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Los espadas comenzaron a reagruparse. El quinto espada era el más emocionado de todos mientras su fracción, un chico rubio con cara aniñada se mantenía silencioso a su lado. Grimmjow también se relamía ante la perspectiva de una competición entre espadas e increpaba a Yammy para que hicieran una apuesta entre ellos. Ulquiorra se mantenía totalmente al margen, con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos cerrados.

" Mila Rosa, Apache; nos vamos" dijo la chica rubia a dos de sus fracciones "No voy a colaborar en esto."

"Pero ¿qué dice Señora Harribel?" exclamó exaltada la chica de rizos "Esto le puede traer problemas con el Señor Aizen."

" No estoy diciendo que no vaya a ir. Solo digo que si pasan por delante haré como que no las veo. Las competiciones se las dejo a los hombres, no voy a medir quien tiene la mejor espada con dos pobres chiquillas asustadas."

Orihime se sorprendió ante estas declaraciones. Quizás por qué hasta la fecha los arrancars con los que había mantenido algún contacto le había parecido o bien exageradamente orgullosos y sedientos de batallas o la otra cara de la moneda, la indiferencia por la indiferencia; es decir Ulquiorra.

"Pufff- exclamó un chico de melena castaña cerca de ella mientras se rascaba la cabeza con desgana- ¿De verdad tengo q ir de cacería?

" Ya sabes lo que dijo el señor Aizen" le contestó una delgada niña de pelo color pistacho "¿Qué piensas hacer Starrk?"

"¿Tú que crees? Buscar un sitio, tirarme a dormir y cuando acabe todo aparezco por aquí. Es pensar en correr detrás de alguien entre Nnoitra, Yammy, Grimmjow, las fracciones de Barragan o los inventos de Szayel y de verdad….Me mareo solo de pensarlo" bostezó sonoramente "Estos días estoy bastante cansado. Seguro que es por tanta tensión que tengo encima."

"Si , tensión" dijo irónica la niña "como trabajas tanto…Pobrecito Starrk."

"Vamos Lylinette. Hay un pasillo en el que se duerme genial."

El chico comenzó a caminar seguido de la niña que farfullaba algunas protestas sobre el espada. Harribel decidió seguirle.

" Alto ahí espadas" dijo Aizen desde lo alto de su trono "sé que estáis impacientes, pero todavía no hemos hablado de las reglas. Agradezco vuestro entusiasmo Harribel y Starrk, me enorgullece el saber que os tomáis tan en serio la justicia en Las Noches. Os pido un momento más y os dejaré vía libre. Bien, estuvimos pensando que como fuera de aquí solo hay dunas y cielo abierto, una cacería en un desierto iba a acabar pronto, así que Gin sugirió utilizar los viejos laberintos que se encuentran en los sótanos de Las Noches. Saldremos de aquí. Así que por favor, reagruparse que vamos a proceder a soltar a las traidoras. Toraley, Taressa tenéis quince minutos de ventaja. Os recomiendo que no los desaprovechéis. Gin, Tousen y yo; sentimos perdernos la diversión pero con esos ryokas por ahí sueltos hay trabajo que hacer."

La humana sintió como se le revolvía el estómago. Un circo, una cruel representación de cómo manejar a un par de títeres huecos de mente mientras ellos son tratados poco peor que animales de zoológico. Orihime seguía sin comprender porque los espadas guardaban una lealtad tan ciega a Aizen. Y por otro lado, al mencionar a los ryokas….Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca. Por favor, que se encuentren bien, rogó la muchacha.

" Vamos, mujer. No te quedes ahí parada."

Orihime caminó otra vez detrás de Ulquiorra. Todos los espadas se posicionaron en fila con sus fracciones detrás de ellos. A su izquierda y detrás de Harribel estaban las tres chicas que conformaban su fracción, las cuales la miraban de hito en hito.

" Vaya" exclamó la que tenía el pelo corto"Viendo esto cualquiera no diría que Ulquiorra se ha ganado una fracción."

"¿La humana?" preguntó la chica que siempre tapaba su boca con la tela de la manga de su traje"Apache, no seas tan simple. Ulquiorra jamás tendría una fracción."

" Pues yo de esta vez le doy la razón. Está ocupando el lugar de una fracción. ¿Por qué no está a su lado y si detrás suyo? Por qué esta chica se convertirá en su fracción."

"Mila Rose, tú también no. ¿Cómo va a ser ella una fracción? ¡Es una humana!"

"Yo solo digo la impresión que me da todo esto" se encogió de hombros Mila Rose.

"Mila Rose, Apache, Sung Sun" llamó autoritaria la tercera espada "Eso no es asunto vuestro."

Las chicas cerraron la boca inmediatamente mientras adoptaban una posición erguida y la mirada al frente. Orihime mantenía la palabra "fracción de Ulquiorra" flotando en su cabeza. Ese día estaba siendo de lo más intenso para ella. Primero, fue la mascota de Ulquiorra, después el oscuro objeto del deseo y por último ascendida a fracción. ¿Se podía saber que bebían los espadas en esas tazas de té que les daba Aizen? ¿Iban con condimento alcohólico o algo por el estilo? Podría ser que ahora, a las prisioneras sin voluntad, voz, ni voto tuvieran la denominación de fracción. Siendo así, las cosas cambiaban.

Orihime comenzó a tamborilear con sus dedos el antebrazo. Su nerviosismo crecía por momentos. Ulquiorra se giró y la miró fijamente hasta que cesó su tamborileo con los dedos. Ella se aclaró la garganta mientras se cruzaba de brazos desviando la mirada hacia el suelo mientras mechones de su cabello ocultaban parte de su rostro.

Gin apareció en el centro de la estancia con su habitual socarronería. Hizo una exagerada reverencia con tonos circenses y se dirigió hacia las dos chicas. Con un gesto de sus manos, las cadenas de las arrancar se soltaron.

"Quince minutos" Susurró Gin de manera sibilina "Y espero que disfrutéis hasta la muerte. Vuestras zampakutohs. Aquí las dejo."

Las chicas se miraron la una a la otra, se levantaron y recogieron sus zampakutohs del suelo. Sin perder un segundo echaron a correr mientras enfundaban sus katanas en el cinto del hakama. Desaparecieron por el resquicio de la puerta dejando tras de sí al grupo de espadas. Esperaron hasta que Gin les dio la salida. Algunos, como Nnoitra se mantuvieron impacientes, resoplando o haciendo ruidos con los pies. Otros, se mantuvieron impasibles durante la espera como, Ulquiorra y Harribel.

Se pusieron en marcha. Grimmjow y Yammy fueron los primeros en salir gritándose el uno al otro sobre quién sería el primero en cogerlas. Szayel les siguió preguntándose si Aizen se las regalaría como premio para ciertos experimentos que tenía en mente. Toda su ruidosa fracción se fue con él. Ulquiorra comenzó a caminar y ella lo imitó. De repente, estiró su brazo provocando que el pecho de la muchacha se estrellase abruptamente contra el antebrazo del arrancar.

"Mantente siempre cerca de mí" le susurró clavándole sus ojos verdes "Procura no meterte en problemas. Y no lo digo por las dos arrancars, si no por otros espadas. Aizen quiere que vuelvas sana y salva y ese será tu cometido. Y el mío, protegerte y asegurarme de que así sea."

Orihime asintió mientras se preguntaba por qué Ulquiorra la advertía sobre los otros espadas ¿tendría algo que ver lo que había ocurrido el otro día tras la puerta de su habitación?

**Y por fin voy volviendo a la calma, así que ahora podré publicar algún capítulo más asiduamente. Me alegro de que os esté gustando, aún hay muchas sorpresas por escribir y muchas situaciones que vivir. Por que eso siempre fue algo que me he preguntado, ¿orihime estaría todo el día metida en la habitación mientras estaba en hueco mundo? nah, eso no lo creo. Hay hay un gran vacío en la historia para mi gusto y que voy a tratar de rellenar de uan forma que espero que os guste a todos. ah! y si, podeis pensar mal en algunas partes de este capítulo. Espero con ansia vuestros comentarios sobre este capítulo y las impresiones del mismo. Muchisimas gracias por leerlo y un saludo muy fuerte a todos ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenece, eso se lo dejo a Kubo Tite, el recién casado. Muchas felicidades! (espero que tu esposa sea Ulquihime)**

El aire se volvía más pesado a medida que caminaba. Trotaba con paso ligero al lado del espada, quien mantenía una mirada displicente hacia todo lo que lo rodeaba. Se adentraban en las entrañas de Las Noches sin saber muy bien hacia dónde dirigirse.

"Ya han encontrado a una de ellas" sentenció Ulquiorra" Grimmjow y Yammy darán buena cuenta de ello. Será mejor que nos dirijamos al norte."

"¿Al norte?" preguntó Orihime extrañada "Si es de dónde acabamos de salir"

"Pero percibo un pequeño rastro de reiatsu. La verdad, es que es un movimiento inteligente."

"No te sigo…"

"Mujer, tu simpleza nunca deja de sorprenderme. Acaso… ¿no percibes ese leve reiatsu?"

"Apenas. Es tan débil que si no lo dices para mí hubiera pasado totalmente desapercibido. Es más, lo sentí cuando abandonamos la sala del trono; pero creí que se trataría de alguno de los Hollows del castillo."

" Esa es la cuestión. Esta chica es lista y sabe cómo ocultarse. Dime una cosa mujer, ¿Cuál es el único lugar en el que no van a mirar el resto de los espadas?"

"La zona de salida…"murmuró la muchacha clavándole sus ojos grises.

"Cierto. Todos saldrán a la carrera cegados por sus ansias de caza. Correrán pensando que delante va su presa. Pero esta, se ha resguardado viendo como todos íbamos desfilando delante de sus ojos. Repito, inteligente. Pero no lo suficiente como para escapar a mi percepción."

"¿Vamos a ir a su encuentro?" preguntó la chica con un hilillo de voz.

Ulquiorra no respondió. Se limitó a clavarle una de sus miradas mientras comenzaba a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella suspiró mientras daba aquello como un sí. Se sentía intranquila y nerviosa, más que de costumbre. Sobre todo ante la perspectiva de tener que presenciar como Ulquiorra ajusticiaba a una muchacha que perfectamente podría ser ella o sus amigos. Y que se suponía que tenía que hacer ¿quedarse mirando mientras la desmembraba con su eterna expresión apática? ¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer? Plantarle cara a Ulquiorra no era una de las opciones que podía barajar. Su poder era inferior al de él, sin contar con su nulo deseo de luchar. No había nacido para ello. Pero por otro lado… ¿Podría quedarse de brazos cruzados como un mero espectador?

Un golpe seco en su frente la sacó bruscamente de sus elucubraciones. Había vuelto a chocar contra el antebrazo del espada. En esta ocasión, el no hizo ningún comentario sobre el repetitivo episodio.

"Tenemos compañía"susurro "procura no alejarte demasiado de mí. No quiero causar ningún quebradero de cabeza al Señor Aizen."

"Claro, como no" respondió resignada la muchacha. "Todo sea por el bien del señor Aizen."

Ulquiorra la miró con cierta aprobación en su mirada. Ahí estaba, el amo dándole la galletita de premiación a su mascota. Era demasiado ridículo hasta para ella. Claro está, también podía ser un perro, más bien una perra, con superpoderes; un olfato ultrasónico, capacidad para correr a la velocidad del rayo, vista de rayos X…Y todo ello acompañado de una dosis extra de belleza canina. Podría llamarse Lassie, aunque ese nombre ya tenía su propia perra famosa asociada… Laika tal vez o Tara. Siempre le había gustado ese nombre para una perra. Hasta podría tener su propia serie televisiva. Ulquiorra y su perra Tara combatiendo el crimen… ¿el crimen? Pero si podía considerarse que él era el crimen. Tenía un guión mejor en mente. Ella como una súper perra contra el malvado Ulquiorra, un hombre biónico dispuesto a reducir la tierra a cenizas. Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro.

Un haz de luz la sacó de sus propias fantasías. Lo había captado por el rabillo del ojo. Avanzaba rápidamente hacia ellos asociados a una gran cantidad de calor. De repente, sintió como tiraban de ella empotrándola contra una pared. Un potente haz de luz anaranjada se estrelló contra la pared opuesta destruyéndola. Se trataba de un cero.

"¿Por qué no has invocado el Santen Kesshun? Eres idiota. Casi haces que te maten" protestó Ulquiorra.

"¿Conoces el nombre de mis técnicas?" preguntó extrañada la humana consciente de que quizás aquel no era el momento adecuado para preocuparse por ello.

"Conozco muy bien mis objetivos. Las estudié para saber si serías de interés para los planes del señor Aizen."

"¡Que tonta soy! Claro- exclamó la humana mientras en su interior pensaba una cosa totalmente diferente."

La agarró de la mano mientras apresuraba el paso hacia el origen del cero. Mantenía su otra mano cerca de su zampakutoh. Orihime observaba con cierto temor el semblante indescifrable del cuarto espada. Algo había cambiado, tenía un cierto aire de crueldad impregnado en cada rincón de su rostro. Tragó saliva mientras era consciente del dolor que le causaban las negras y puntiagudas uñas de Ulquorra clavándose en sus muñecas. No le dijo nada, optó por seguir aguantando en silencio.

Algo le golpeó fuertemente en la espalda, desencadenando una aparatosa caída que solamente la afectó a ella. Se incorporó con cierto trabajo para comprobar que de su nariz brotaba un hilito de sangre. Con el dorso de la mano se la limpio, seguramente se había golpeado con demasiado brusquedad en la caída. El sonido de una espada desenvainándose rompió el absoluto silencio del lugar.

- Acecha a tu presa, ¡Tigresa!

Orihime se dio la vuelta con el tiempo justo para ver como la muchacha con rasgos de tigresa se cubría de una impactante luz anaranjada para posteriormente, emerger completamente cambiada. Su cara se asemejaba más que nunca a un tigre, ojos felinos, orejas en la cabeza, pelo anaranjado con mechones negros hasta la cintura y marcas negras alrededor de los ojos y en las mejillas. Había adquirido unas potentes garras de hueso blanco que terminaban en finas cuchillas, tanto en manos como en pies. Todo su cuerpo, a excepción del rostro y el cuello, se había cubierto de un espeso pelaje naranja, y una cola anillada revoloteaba a sus espaldas.

"¿Estas segura de lo que has hecho?"preguntó ulquiorra sin desenvainar su zampakutoh "¿Me estas amenazando?"

"¿Tengo otra opción? Sólo trato de defenderme. Soy consciente de la diferencia de poder entre ambos. Aún en mi forma liberada sigues siendo muy superior a mí, no soy tonta. Pero si he de morir… ¡que sea luchando!" sentenció la arrancar.

Orihime se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la chica. Si estuviera en su lugar… ¿Qué es lo que haría? Seguramente lo de siempre, llorar y esperar a que Kurosaki apareciese para salvarla. O cualquiera de sus amigos. En el fondo, siempre lo había sabido. Nunca era capaz de hacer las cosas por sí misma, de conseguir algo realmente bueno que la hiciera sentirse orgullosa. Por esa razón Urahara había tomado la decisión de apartarla del grupo. Él más que nadie había intuido el tipo de estorbo que podía suponer en la batalla. Urahara no había sido cegado por sus propias emociones como pasaba con el resto. Kuchiki la había ayudado a mejorar… pero a quién pretendía engañar, le faltaba instinto de lucha, deseo de ganar, ansias de herir…Y eso es algo con lo que se nace. Y ahora ahí estaba aquella muchacha arrancar, sin ninguna probabilidad de éxito, enseñándole que era preferible morir de pie que arrodillarse ante el enemigo. ¿Y qué había hecho ella hasta la fecha? Bailar al son de Ulquiorra como una buena mascota y rendirle la mejor de las pleitesías a Aizen. Si esa era el tipo de persona que pretendía ser… no estaba para nada orgullosa de ello.

Pero por otro lado ¿Qué podía hacer? Si no era más que una mosca enredada en la más amarga telaraña que se había tejido jamás. Podría tratar de escapar pero lo único que conseguiría sería enredarse más y más en los cortantes hilos que la ataban en el centro de la red. Y mientras tanto, la negra araña la observaba mientras se relamía los labios. Devorándola poco a poco, cada día un poquito más. ¿Cómo escapar de ello? Sin contar, que en cierta medida, sus decisiones afectarían a sus amigos.

La arrancar se abalanzó sobre Ulquiorra. Se enzarzaron en una batalla que carecía completamente de sentido. Ella, se esforzaba en lanzar estoques certeros con sus afiladas garras, mientras el espada, con las manos en los bolsillos; esquivaba con asombrosa facilidad cada uno de ellos. No lo lograría. Y fue cuando comenzó a sentir una tremenda frustración hacia ella misma. E impotencia. ¿Debería ayudarla? ¿Hacer algo? Pero en que estaba pensando…. Sería un estorbo más que una ayuda.

"_Puede que no haya ganado el campeonato pero… Pero la verdad es que, aun así, no me arrepiento de haberlo intentado. Puede que no todo salga bien siempre, pero hay ciertas cosas que solo se aprenden cuando decides intentarlo hasta el final"_

Las palabras de Tatsuki vinieron a su mente como un aliento de esperanza que su mejor amiga le enviaba a pesar de encontrarse en otro mundo. Recordaba con claridad el momento, antes de partir a la sociedad de almas, inclusive podía sentir el olor de la ribera del río y el sonido del agua corriendo llegaba hasta sus oídos junto con las jubilosas explosiones de los fuegos artificiales del festival de verano de Karakura. Un intenso sentimiento de añoranza la invadió. Lo que hubiera dado por poder volver a ese instante…

Un sonido seco la arrancó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Se trataba del cuerpo sin vida de la chica que se acababa de estrellar contra el suelo. Con horror miro hacia Ulquiorra, el cual limpiaba la sangre de la muchacha de su brazo derecho. Orihime volvió a mirar a Toralei. Un enrome y sangrante hueco se abría insolente en su garganta. Literalmente, Ulquiorra la había empalado con sus propias manos. Trago saliva mientras sentía como su respiración cada vez se volvía más agitada.

"Ya está terminado. Nos vamos" dijo él tratando de agárrala por la espalda.

Siguiendo un impulso nacido de lo profundo de su corazón, se zafó con sorprendente agilidad del brazo de Ulquiorra ante la mirada atónita de este. Corrió hacia la chica la cual se había transformado en una especie de guiñapo sangrante ante sus ojos, víctima de una crueldad desconocida por ella hasta la fecha.

" Soten Kisshun"murmuraron sus labios.

Rápidamente dos destellos ambarinos aparecieron en sus horquillas para crear un óvalo que rodeo a la arrancar de inmediato.

"Eres una tonta. No puedes resucitar a los muertos. Eso escapa a tu control."

Ella no contestó. Se limitó a arrodillarse ante el escudo mientras lo tocaba con sus manos. Ella tenía el poder de rechazar eventos, independiente de la naturaleza del mismo. Ir en contra de los designios de Dios. Eso era lo que Aizen había dicho. Y lo iba a demostrar. Si su voluntad y su determinación eran fuertes, lo conseguiría. Shu`on se lo había dicho en multiples ocasiones mientras entrenaban, sus poderes dependen enormemente de sus emociones y de la intensidad de la determinación que imprima en ellas.

"Déjalo" le ordenó repentinamente Ulquiorra.

Ella no contestó, se limitó a continuar tercamente concentrada en lo que tenía entre manos. Poco a poco, el agujero del cuello se iba cerrando, expulsando una especie de reiatsu negro en el proceso.

"Mujer, he dicho que lo dejes" repitió Ulquiorra.

Ni le miró. Eso molestó al espada, el cual caminó hacia el escudo de los cielos gemelos. Lo miró con curiosidad analítica durante un momento. Después, trató de destruirlo con sus manos. Pero no pudo. El escudo emitió una especie de rayo que impactó contra sus manos ocasionando que un humo saliera de las mismas. Ulquiorra las miró intrigado. Realmente el poder de aquella mujer había sufrido una impórtate subida de nivel.

"¿Piensas que cuando acabes de curarla la voy a dejar ir? De verdad que no te entiendo. No sé qué pretendes hacer con esto.

"Ya cuento con ello. Santen Kesshun"invocó Orihime interponiendo el escudo entre ellas y el espada.

"Es inútil. Y lo sabes. ¿Por qué lo haces?"

" Debo intentarlo. Si no, no podría mirarme en el espejo"

"Es más débil. Tarde o temprano iba a morir ¿Por qué te importa? Ella no es nada tuyo, ¿por qué la salvas? Me estas molestando."

"No pretendo que alguien como tu sea capaz de compréndelo. Ni en mil vidas lo harías. No se trata de que tenga que ser amiga mía para que tenga que ayudarla. Lo hago porque quiero y por qué yo soy así. Es lo que me hace ser humana."

"Una estupidez. Ridículo. Innecesario" enumeró algo molesto el espada "Así que déjalo ya. No vas a conseguir resucitarla."

Orihime no respondió a esta última provocación. Siguió empeñada en su cometido con una fuerza renovada nacida en su interior. Era la determinación la que había asomado en su espíritu, dispuesta a demostrarle a aquel espada de lo que podía ser capaz y a ella misma de que podía conseguirlo.

Poco a poco la herida se fue resolviendo con éxito hasta que se cerró por completo y la arrancar abrió los ojos sorprendida. El escudo se desvaneció y las hadas volvieron a su sitio. Toralei comenzó a tocarse extrañada.

- Increíble- murmuró Ulquiorra- sí que es inesperado. Deberé informar al señor Aizen de esto.

Orihime encaró a su carcelero

"¿Por qué me mirás así? ¿es que acaso crees que puedes hacer algo al respecto? Definitivamente, te has vuelto loca si lo crees así."

"Huye" le susurró a la arrancar con su dulce voz" corre y no mires atrás."

La muchacha se levantó y comenzó a correr por el largo y oscuro pasillo.

"¿No temes lo que te pueda pasar a ti? Vas a morir."

" Me da igual. Mi conciencia ahora está tranquila."

Ulquiorra dio un golpecito al escudo esperando que este se rompiera con la facilidad acostumbrada. Para su sorpresa, el escudo se mantuvo en pie aguantando el estoque de su brazo.

"Todavía más interesante" murmuró.

Le imprimó más fuerza al golpe y el escudó se rompió en mil pedazos. Utilizando el sonido salió de su vista momentáneamente para aparecer al poco con la muchacha arrancar sujeta por el cabello. Orihime abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras, en parte, intuía lo que pasaría a continuación.

"Mírala bien. Quiero que no pierdas detalle de su rostro."

La atravesó con su espada. Su faz se contrajo en un rictus de dolor mientras su boca expulsaba un chorro de sangre que se estrelló contra sus mejillas y su cabello. Volvió a atravesarla en esta ocasión provocando que su vestido arrancar y sus manos se cubrieran prácticamente con su sangre roja y brillante. Por último, le cortó un brazo el cual impactó en el suelo cerca de sus pies. Los chorros de sangre arterial se esparcían ininterrumpidamente machando la suela de sus sandalias. Podía sentir el calor del líquido rojo y fresco en sus pies y el tacto del mismo resbalando entre sus dedos. Sus ojos temblaban fuera de sí. Comenzó a gritar perdiendo la razón. Sus pies la guiaron sin saber a dónde dirigirse. Echó a correr pasillo abajo perdiéndose en la oscuridad, hasta que el cuerpo de Ulquiorra apareció ante ella. Se detuvo muerta de miedo, temblando y con sus ojos más desorbitados que antes.

"Estúpida" dijo el espada mientras le asestaba un golpe seco en la nuca.

La muchacha cayó sin consciencia entre sus brazos. Cargó con ella y se marchó del lugar con su elegante forma de caminar dejando tras de sí el cadáver de la arrancar, esperando que el equipo de limpieza de Las Noches se hiciera cargo del estropicio.

_Me desperté con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. La escasa luz de mi habitación se me clavó como dagas envenenadas en los ojos. Estaba perdida y apenas podía recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Un amargo sabor acudió a mi garganta ocasionándome una cadena de nauseas improductivas. Me incorporé tratando de controlar mi cuerpo. Y fue cuando lo vi. Sentado a mis pies, mirándome fijamente como si me fuera a desvanecer de un momento a otro. No fui capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Los recuerdos comenzaron a entrar en mi mente en tropel. Lo recordé todo de la peor manera posible. Me dolía el solo tener que ver el inmenso vacío que siempre reflejaban sus ojos. Ahora más que nunca tenía claro que él jamás sentía nada. Y nunca lo haría. Insensible a todo, solo ejecutando las órdenes de su amo. ¿Quién era el perro ahora?_

"_Si por mí fuera, ya estarías muerta." me dijo sin mirarme "Pero el señor Aizen te quiere viva. Deberías darle las gracias, por él continuas con vida."_

" _Lo tendré en cuenta" dije agarrándome la cabeza. El dolor era terrible._

"_Te dolerá durante un par de días. Es por el golpe que te he dado en las cervicales. Supongo, que no tuve un cuenta lo frágil que puedes llegar a ser."_

_No dije nada. Ni ganas tenía de decirlo. ¿Para qué? ¿Cómo le explicas a un ciego de nacimiento como es el color azul? Pues con Ulquiorra me sentía igual al respecto. No le puedes explicar a un sordo como es la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven, y en su caso, no puedes hacerle comprender lo que significa un sentimiento cuando nunca ha sentido nada. Eso es una causa perdida._

_Derrotada me di la vuelta en el sofá dándole la espalda y me tapé con la manta; blanca como no. Cerré los ojos esperando oír sus pasos yéndose de la habitación. Pero no lo hizo. Siguió allí, sentado a mis pies. Me encogí en posición fetal, me escondí por completo bajo la manta y me hice la dormida. Esperé a que se fuera, pero creo que me quedé dormida antes de sentir su marcha. Cuando me desperté, por fin estaba sola. Y me puse a escribir._

_Fracasé, pero lo intenté. No me quedé mirando sin más Como me dijo Tatsuki, puede que las cosas no salgan bien pero siempre aprendes algo. Y sé que puedo hacerme más fuertes. Cuando tengo la determinación para hacerlo, los límites de mi poder se expanden. Hoy he visto como mis poderes han ido más allá. Y sé que si sigo por este camino puedo llegar a algo más. No lo voy a hacer como siempre por Kurosaki, no puedo pasarme la vida esperando sus elogios y su aprobación. Esto lo quiero hacer por mí misma y para mí. Y no pienso hacer planes a largo plazo. Está claro que las cosas en Las Noches funcionan de un modo diferente, aquí surgen de un modo distinto que significa reaccionar en el momento. Ir día a día. _

_Lo único que me resta por decir ahora mismo es "lo siento" a esa chica que no pude salvar. Y gracias por lo que me has enseñado antes de desaparecer. Perdóname y gracias._

**Bueno, nuevo capítulo. Después de estas navidades (las cuales casi me matan creerme que tanta comida familiar acaba con uno. Psicológicamente al menos) pues he tenido tiempo para poder escribir un poco. Espero que os guste este capítulo. después de la lectura hay un par de cosas sobre él que me gustaría comentar.**_  
_

**Siempre me pregunté como Orihime fué capaz de dar un power up a sus poderes pasándose todo el día mirando a la Luna. vale que a Chad su paso por HM le dio también un empujoncito, pero por lo menos este chico estaba al pie del cañon, manteniendo luchas que lo fortalecían y le hacía aprender sobre la marcha más sobre sus poderes. sin contar el intensivo que tuvo con Renji antes de irse. vale que Inoue tuvo el de Rukia... pero seguro q no fué tan efectivo como luchar contra el bankai de un shinigami. cuando entrenó con Rukia, esta no llego ni a sacar el shikai. Entoncés, ¿como pasó de tener que conjurar a todas sus hadas a sacar el escudo por que sí y pararle un ataque al propio Ulquiorra mientras trataba de proteger a Ichigo? Pues para mí que Inoue vivió una serie de situaciones que la ayudaron a madurar y a desarrollar sus poderes. Yo me las imagino más o menos así, un poco de presión psicológica con un poco de saca tus poderes. Como digo siempre, aquí sucedieron muchas cosas que nunca se mostraron (para otras ya estan los databook, con el de Ulquiorra durmiendo la habitación de Inoue, no me digáis que es no fue bien grande).**

**Hablando de los databook, en uno de ellos aparecía que Ulquiorra representaba la crueldad aparte de ser el nihilismo en la muerte. Por eso quise darle un aire más de cruel psicópata (el atracón de mentes criminales que me estoy dando a lo mejor a influido un poco) a Ulquiorra. Y un poco de desazón a Orihime hacia él. Nadie dijo que las cosas serían un camino de rosas. Sobre todo cuando, creerme que sé lo que digo, los cambios no son fáciles de asimilar para nadie. Y más si es uno tan grande.**

**Como siempre, espero los comentarios con ganas y espero que os haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!Un saludo^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenece, eso se lo dejo a Kubo Tite, el recién casado. Muchas felicidades! (espero que tu esposa sea Ulquihime)**

**Capítulo 6**

_He visto cosas que los demás sólo pueden soñar. He visto a vivos convertirse en dioses y a los muertos transformarse en monstruosos heraldos de la destrucción. He presenciado como se mantiene el equilibrio en el universo y sé que hay vida después de la muerte. Cosas con las que muchos sólo pueden atreverse a soñar. Y aun así, sigo manteniendo la capacidad para sorprenderme. _

_Hoy me despertó Ulquiorra. Algo raro, pues normalmente es uno de esos sirvientes arrancars los encargados de esta tarea. Me traen la "bendita" avena hervida y después (mientras la como como puedo); aparece él por la puerta, me observa unos minutos en silencio y luego como vino se va. Al principio me intimidaba, pero a estas alturas ya me estoy acostumbrada a que me observe en silencio. Tanto, que muchas veces me olvido que está ahí sentado o de pie apoyado en la pared siguiéndome con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Supongo que a todo nos acabamos acostumbrado. Pero ahí estaba él, plantado delante de mi cama con la bandeja de mi desayuno en las manos._

_Me incorporé rápidamente en la cama y traté de atusar un poco mis cabellos revueltos por la almohada. Últimamente doy tantas vueltas cuando duermo que al levantarme cualquiera diría que he mantenido una cruenta batalla contra la almohada toda la noche._

_"Buenos días, Ulquiorra" saludé educadamente con mi voz desgarrada de recién levantada "¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Necesitas de mis Rikkas?"_

_"No. ¿Te parece raro que esté aquí?"_

_"Un poco, sí" le contesté mientras restregada mis ojos para quitarme las legañas "Nunca me despiertas por las mañanas. Y si me hace raro no ver al sirviente de siempre. Así que me supuse que había pasado algo._

_ "¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo?"_

_"Estoy bien de salud si es a lo que te refieres."_

_" Últimamente no estás comiendo como siempre. Es mi deber velar por ti."_

_ "Supongo que no tengo tanto apetito como de costumbre. Paso la mayor parte del día aquí metida así que mi consumo de calorías no es muy alto. Es normal que tenga menos apetito. En mi mundo, soy una persona muy activa."_

_"Está bien" dijo el espada dando el tema por finalizado "Levántate y desayuna.!_

_Me dejó la bandeja encima de la mesa. Aparté las mantas y me enfundé en las sandalias. Después, cogí la bata blanca que había dejado en una silla antes de irme a la cama y la ceñí a mi cintura. Normalmente, solía dormir con pijama pero por algún motivo a alguien le había parecido buena idea darme un camisón, blanco para variar. Odio los camisones, cuando sales de la cama tienes siempre mucho más frio. Bostecé y me estiré un poco. _

_"¿Qué tal has dormido?"_

_"Bien, gracias". respondí sin dudar, pensando en lo raro que era el que se preocupase por mí. Ya, su deber como no. No debía confundirme, no era cortesía ni que realmente se preocupase por mí. Lo hacía porque era u deber y por qué Aizen se lo había ordenado._

_Me senté en la mesa y me hice con el bol de avena y junto con una cuchara. Ulquiorra se sentó en el sofá y se quedó como siempre, con la vista fija en mi figura. Lleve de mala gana una cucharada a la boca. Estaba como siempre, hirviendo, demasiado dulce y con ese toque acartonado que tanto odiaba. Y hoy tendría que comérmelo todo aunque después mi cuerpo lo devolviera. Mi amo estaba observándome, contabilizando cada cucharada que me llevaba a la boca._

_"¿Quién eres en realidad?" me preguntó a bocajarro_

_Me paralicé en seco y con la cuchara todavía en la boca me giré hacia él. ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo? Con solo mirar su cara me llegó para darme cuenta que eso era improbable. _

_"Inoue Orihime, estudiante del Instituto de Karakura" respondí sin quitarme la cuchara de la boca._

_"Eso ya lo sé. Quiero saber…. ¿Por qué eres así?_

_Desde luego si hoy iba por las preguntas absurdas se estaba coronando con ello. ¿Y que se supone que debo responder a eso? _

_"No te comprendo. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"_

_"Aquí las preguntas las hago yo. Tú no estás en posición de hacerlas. ¿Por qué una persona como tú tiene ese poder? No eres relevante, eres simple y molesta. ¿Por qué?"_

_"No lo sé. Un día aparecieron. Ni yo misma sé mucho de ello."_

_"¿Quiénes eran tus padres? ¿Quincys, tal vez? ¿has heredado ese poder?"_

_"¿Mis padres? Nunca los conocí. Mi hermano me dijo que mi padre era un borracho y mi madre… Bueno ninguna mujer estaría orgullosa con lo que hacía. Me sacó de esa casa cuando era un bebé para evitar que continuaran maltratándome. Yo no lo recuerdo."_

_"¿y tú hermano?"_

_"¿Sora? Era un humano normal. No tenía nada de especial. Bueno, para mí era especial pero no en el sentido en el que tú estás pensando."_

_"¿Era?"preguntó intrigado._

_"Murió cuando comencé la secundaria" respondí mientras le daba vueltas a la avena que quedaba en el bol," después fue una tía lejana quién se hizo cargo de mí."_

_"Estas sola en el mundo."_

_"No, te equivocas. Tengo a mis amigos. Ellos se convirtieron en mi familia. Tatsuki y su madre cuidan mucho de mí."_

_"No te entiendo. ¿Cómo eres así?"_

_"Quién no te entiende soy yo."_

_"Repudiada por tus padres, abandonada por tu hermano, sin nadie… ¿Por qué sigues?"_

_"¿Cómo?" seguía sin comprender su razonamiento._

_"¿Por qué no los odias y sin embargo los amas? Ellos tienen todo aquello que a ti se te ha negado. Tienen familias, tienen padres que los cuidan, hermanos que siempre están con ellos… Sin embargo, tu solo eres la pobrecita a la que siempre hay que rescatar."_

_"¡No! Estas equivocado. ¿Por qué los habría de odiar? ¿Por qué ellos tienen algo que yo no? No son responsables de ello. Me cuidan y se preocupan de mí cuando no tienen ninguna obligación conmigo. Eso es muy importante para mí."_

_"Si te engañas a ti misma no es mi problema. Pero sabes como yo que eso no es verdad. Lo hacen porque te tienen pena."_

_Comencé a recoger el servicio del desayuno dándolo por finalizado. Guardé el más absoluto de los silencios que fui capaz de convocar a mí alrededor. Ulquiorra seguía mis movimientos con una mirada inquisitiva._

_"¿No vas a decir nada? Absurdo. Eres un despojo en todo. Y esto lo demuestra."_

_No iba a entrar en su juego. Discutir con él sobre este tema era como darse de cabezazos contra un muro de piedra. Por mucho que lo intentara jamás podría hacerle comprender el significado del cariño, del compañerismo, de la amistad y mucho menos lo que es la fuerza del amor. Una batalla perdida de antemano, así que no iba a malgastar saliva en ello._

_"Te equivocas. Lo único que voy a decir es que existo para algo. Para cumplir los deseos del señor Aizen.- dije recitando aquella frase que se me había obligado a aprender."_

_Él se levantó, recogió la bandeja y salió sin despedirse. Me senté de nuevo y me cubrí el rostro con las manos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, templadas con un gusto un tanto amargo. No podía negar que lo que había dicho me había hecho daño, a pesar que sabía que me estaba lanzando contra las cuerdas. Me levanté de golpe y entré en el cuarto de baño. No había tiempo para quedarse sentada y llorar. Me había prometido a mí misma que no iba a darle ese placer._

Sabía dónde encontrarlo. Había hecho ese mismo camino hacía un par de años con el mismo propósito. Era una buena idea, su alianza había dado frutos grandiosos en el pasado. Szayel volvería a ayudarlo con lo que tenía en mente. Caminó por el oscuro pasillo que llevaba al rincón apartado del ala oeste de las noches dónde se ubicaba su laboratorio. Como siempre, el científico se encontraba enfrascado en alguno de sus estudios en el centro de la estancia escasamente iluminada.

"¡Menuda sorpresa!" exclamó la espada sin desviar la mirada de su labor "Dime ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí después de tantos años, Nnoitra?"

"Te necesito para algo" respondió con aire despectivo

"No sé por qué pregunto" se alejó de la mesa dónde trabaja y se encaró a su interlocutor "¿Y que ganó yo con esto?"

" Algo que te gusta mucho y que sé que has estado deseando desde que ella llego hasta aquí. Conocerla. ¿O acaso me equivocó Szayel?"

"¿Estamos hablando de la humana? ¿O debería decir nuestra princesa?" dijo ajustándose las gafas mientras una chispa cruel atravesaba sus ojos.

"Me parece que esto te gusta tanto como a mí."

!¡Oh! No te dejes engañar. No negaré que la cosa me gusta… pero ¿y el señor Aizen?"

"No me tomes por un estúpido" bramó el quinto espada "Ya lo he pensado. Solo…es necesario hacerle ver al señor Aizen que Ulquiorra no es capaz de hacerse cargo de la humana. Y entonces seré yo el que se ofrezca voluntario para ello. Justo como hizo él."

"Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Por qué lo haces?"

"Por lo mismo por lo que mandé a Nelliel lejos de aquí. ¡Ninguna mujer puede tener poder! ¡Ninguna! Y menos voy a ser leal a una de ellas. Además, me encantaría cabrear un poco al Señor Aizen." sonrió mostrando su interminable fila de dientes.

"¿Eso es todo?" clavó sus ojos ambarinos mientras ajustaba sus gafas nuevamente.

"¡Joder!" suspiró molesto "Simplemente, no soporto que ese cabronazo de Ulquiorra la tenga y yo no. Es demasiado para él. Ella necesita algo más. Lo está pidiendo a gritos, ¡me lo está pidiendo! Y se lo voy a dar. Darle de comer y tenerla en una jaula de cristal… ¡chssst! Frígido."

"Eso está mejor. ¿Y yo?"

"Si te quieres quedar con Ulquiorra… No me mires así, aquí todos saben de tus gustos."

"¡Vete a la mierda, idiota! ¿Quieres q te ayude o no?" dijo molesto Szayel mientras el quinto asentía "Pues vamos a hacer esto a mi manera. No- ordenó acallando un intento de protesta de Nnoitra "si quieres que esto salga bien, seré yo el que le de forma al plan. No voy a colaborar en algo que va directo al precipicio, que quede claro."

"Haz lo que quieras, mientras consiga lo que quiero, el resto me la trae floja" dijo mientras un destello lujuriosa aparecía en sus ojos.

Ambos espadas se miraron cómplices saboreando en su interior la victoria esperada. Uno soñando con saciar su más oscura lujuria, el otro; esperando saturar completamente su curiosidad natural.

Seguramente habría llorado después de irse. Ella creía que podía ocultarlo, pero no había nada que sus ojos no pudieran reflejar. Y lo que no podía, simplemente no existía. Era hora de volver a verla. No sabía la razón, pero había algo más que inquietante en aquella humana. Perturbador quizás. Intrigante en parte.

Durante toda su vida había caminado solo. Nada había llamado su atención ni había merecido el que se parase a observarlo con detenimiento. Quizás la nada más absoluta … esa que pensó en abrazar tiempo atrás. Sin embargo…. Ella también había nacido en la oscuridad de su propio mundo. Quizás fruto de eso a los que su raza llaman pecado. Llevaba una marca de nacimiento. Sin embargo… ¿Por qué continuaba siempre brillando de esa manera y confiando en los demás? ¿Por qué no se abandonaba a la nada? Es mejor no sentir nada, no esperar nada, no creer en nada. Es mejor estar solo.

Entro como siempre en la habitación de la muchacha con un "voy a entrar" antes de hacerlo. Estaba sentada en el sofá con la mirada fija en la ventana. Ni aparto la vista para mirarlo. Se sentó al lado de ella sin mediar palabra.

"Solo venía a ver cómo te encuentras" dijo finalmente al ver que ella no iba a pronunciar palabra.

Orihime se encogió de hombros. Era raro ver como reaccionaba. Le hacían daño y se introducía más y más en ella misma. Lo normal hubiera sido como mínimo enfurecerse, como lo hacían algunos de sus compañeros. No sabía si llamarla débil o estúpida.

"¿Hoy tampoco has podido dormir?" le preguntó a bocajarro.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque cuando vienes aquí antes de la cena es que quieres dormir. Por eso sé cuándo no has podido pegar ojo."

"Aquí nadie va a venir a molestarme."

"Solo espero que puedas dormir."

Ella se levantó dejándole más espació, el cual aprovechó para acomodarse mejor. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero muchas veces se sorprendía a sí mismo torciendo en el pasillo hacia la habitación de Orihime, buscando algo que no sabría definir con exactitud. Quizás es que allí había algo parecido remotamente al sentimiento que le producía el sentirse en el seno de la nada absoluta. Y que, extrañamente, lo tranquilizaba transportándolo a otra dimensión que creía tener olvidada: la de los recuerdos y los sueños perdidos.

Lo último que vio fueron sus manos revolviendo entre su ropa para coger el cuaderno. Iba a escribir. Ese rítmico sonido de la pluma rasgando el papel al compás de sus pensamientos era adormecedor.

Orihime dejó la pluma a un lado para observar con detenimiento el relajado rostro dormido de Ulquiorra. Era extraño como su expresión cambiaba totalmente. Se le hacía mucho más humano, por así decirlo. Le gustaba verlo de esa manera. Sonrió tímidamente mientras pensaba en quién había sido antes de tropezarse con Aizen. Un solitario seguramente. Su rostro, sus manos, sus expresiones… Siempre que lo veía caminar, hablar o simplemente desfilar por la habitación le embargaba un sentimiento de inmensa soledad. Algo que seguramente él no sentiría, eso lo sabía de sobra.

Se levantó y se acercó más al espada. ¿Quién fue en vida? O quienes. Sabía que los arrancar podían ser la unión de muchos hollows. Un conglomerado de almas caídas. Tímidamente acercó su mano al rostro del espada para tocarlo. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero tenía curiosidad por sentir su tacto de una manera diferente hasta ahora. Sus ojos se movían rítmicamente. Estaba soñando. Se preguntó con qué podría estar soñando alguien como él. Se detuvo a mitad de camino con la mano en alto. No podía hacerlo. ¿Y si se despertaba? ¿Qué le iba a decir cuando la increpase al respecto? ¿Simple curiosidad? Era mejor dejarlo.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a volver a su silla cuando sintió como algo la sujetaba por uno de sus brazos. Con horror comprobó cómo sus temores se habían hecho realidad. Era Ulquiorra el que la sujetaba mientras la interrogaba con la mirada.

"¡Oh! Yo….yo… ¡qué susto!" balbuceó "¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! No quería despertarte….Esto…Verás…Parecía que tenías una pesadilla…y yo…..Me estaba preguntando si debía despertarte…"

"Deja de balbucear. Te haces más estúpida que de costumbre" dijo el espada incorporándose "Ya me he despertado."

"Lo lamento" dijo ella con un hilo de voz mientras apretaba sus manos contra el pecho "¿Y si te vuelves a dormir? ¿Quieres que cante una nana? A lo mejor eso te ayuda."

"No me trates como si fuera uno de tus amigos, porque no lo soy. "se sentó en el sofá con cierto aire de cansancio. Se revolvió el pelo "Me duele un poco la cabeza. Será mejor que vaya a por tu cena."

Se marchó sin más, dejándola allí de pie, en mitad de la habitación. Y como siempre, inundada de un tremendo sentimiento de soledad al que no le encontraba ninguna explicación. No podía provenir de él, sino de ella misma. Él no sentía nada.

**Muchisimas gracias a todos por los rewiews a andy, a Misari, a butterfly, a vanessa y a diet. Muchas gracias por leerme en serio^^ me dais muchos ánimos. A ver que os parece este nuevo, como de costumbre estoy deseando leer vuestras impresiones. Quería haber actualizado antes, pero la vida a veces se te hace un poco complicada. Bueno, prometo venir con otro capítulo dentro de poco. Ya son 6! Pensé que no llegaría ni al 4, que me daría tomatazos a miles. Un beso muy fuerte a todos y muchas gracias por seguirme.!**


End file.
